


Long Nights

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation 2019 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Nights spent in the tower's medbay are long and dull.





	Long Nights

Steve sighs, looking over at the clock on the wall. Who puts a clock in a medical station? Why? It’s not like it would help anyone… like anyone could have anywhere to be while they are in here. All you can do is lay there as you watch the numbers click down.

He supposes he should be thankful it is not an analogue clock, ticking away endlessly. Tony joked he could set the clock to tick for him. No, he’d rather be able to turn over, as much as he currently can, to ignore it. But that is part of the problem. He could ignore it, but every 10-20 minutes he turns over to cheek the time. Maybe ticking would be better. Maybe it would have eventually lulled him to sleep.

It was 2:57 in the morning. He had sent Tony away from his bedside to get some sleep. He wishes he were in bed with Tony right now, cuddled up with him. But he would rather Tony have a good night’s sleep then both of them having a terribly long night in here.

It would be a few hours before Tony would return. Till then he would have to occupy himself. Maybe he should have let Tony set the clock to tick. He would have been able to count with the seconds.

He rolls over on to his back and looks up at the ceiling, pointedly ignoring the clock on the wall.

There was one way he could spend the time. He looks over at the door, checking to see if it was still closed. There was no reason for it not to be, no one would be awake to visit or check on him.

He closes his eyes and lets his hands slip lower. Smiling in the darkness as he takes himself in hand, he imagines Tony was right there beside him. Watching him, touching him. He lets his imagination go wild as he rubs away the hours.


End file.
